Blushing
by simplyunwordable
Summary: She's beautiful, she's blushing, she's...bleeding? Bella's friend comes to visit, and causes her to put a little extra space between her and Edward. So what does Edward do? He over-evaluates, of course. rated T for language and themes.


**Disclaimers:**

**I am not the owner of 'Twilight.' But you knew that.**

**EPOV**

_

* * *

_

_There she goes again_.

Bella had been blushing like mad for the past two hours. Ever since I arrived at her front door, she would alternate between normalcy and awkwardness. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Every time I tried to get close to her; she would give me a chaste peck on the cheek and find something to do. I worried that she was hiding something from me. What if she's planning on leaving me for that _dog_? I couldn't let that happen. I know I swore that I would go peacefully, but could I really do it?

What if she had been with Jacob already? I mean really_been_ with him. What if they… I couldn't even think about it. Bella couldn't do such a thing, right? I suddenly felt a slight pressure on my chest- like a warm cushion, pulsating against my granite skin. It was Bella.

"Edward, is uh…everything alright?" Bella looked nervous and…embarrassed? Cue the blush…

"Fine, "I said as convincingly as I could manage, though I didn't agree with my own statement. Bella was hiding something from me, and it could be detrimental to my mental well being.

I experimented, leaning forward to kiss Bella. She backed away, keeping the distance as she had been doing all day.

"I think I have to change the laundry," Bella muttered, unconvincing as always.

What if she never came back? What if this was a ploy to get away from me? What if I never saw here again?

Part of me wanted to go up and grab her, and never let her go. I had to be strong though, because love meant giving up something, or in this case, somebody, for the other's happiness.

I could kill Jacob, but that wouldn't help anything.

Bella came back into the room, causing me to sigh in relief. She was back after all.

"Mission accomplished?" I asked, donning on her favorite crooked smile, just to see if she would react.

I exulted when she blushed and looked away as she usually did. Perhaps I wasn't losing her.

"And I didn't even fall in!" She said. Did I imagine the hint of pride in her voice? I chuckled along with her, just happy to see her happy.

Bella's acquired her focused demeanor once again, and my brow furrowed. Why wouldn't she just tell me? It was torture being in the dark.

Bella opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. She did this several times before finally spoke, "Will you excuse me?"

I nodded, curious once again.

I didn't know how much longer I could take this, Bella was keeping something huge from me, and I needed to know before I exploded from anxiety.

After some time, I could sense Bella's presence in the room once again. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention to the things going on around me. She shifted uncomfortably, and stared at the wall behind my back. I turned around, but couldn't find an object of interest, unless she was particularly enjoying the stucco.

I frowned. This was going to stop. Bella was going to tell me what was going on right now. I settled in for the pain that could be coming.

"Bella, I think we need to talk."

She blushed, but looked resigned, as if she knew this was coming. That was definitely not a good sign.

"Something's been going on lately, and I think we should speak openly about this." I paused, recollecting my thoughts-and my calm composure for that matter- before beginning my long speech. I glanced at Bella's face, relishing its beauty. I don't know what I would do If I didn't get to see that beauty every day.

"Now, I don't know for sure what's going on, but I know how much you care for Jacob. And for all I know it isn't Jacob!" I grimaced at the thought of my Bella in Mike Newton's arms, "But I want you to know that I love you, and I'm willing to make this work." Bella looked thoroughly confused, yet deep in thought, "I'll do anything, just don't go-"

"Edward-"Bella cut me off.

"No, please Bella, this needs to be said. I need you, and if you truly decide that you want to-"

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed. It was a good thing we were home alone, "You think I'm planning to leave you?"

Then she started laughing. _laughing. _I couldn't see the humor, and finally Bella was quiet and blushing again.

"That's not why I was avoiding you," she said, speaking so softly an average human wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Well..." I urged

"Have you used your nose at all today?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, though it sounded like a question.

"Edward, I was visited by a _friend._" The way she stressed the word friend made me worry...I thought she said she wasn't going to leave me. Now that I recall, it was only a possible implication.

Bella sighed in frustration, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Please." I said.

"I'm on my damn period, Edward!" she screamed, her arms flailing in frustration.

Well, that was blunt.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
